villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terra of the Left
Terra of the Left (in Japanese: 左方のテッラ, Sahō no Terra) is a major antagonist from the light novel and anime series A Certain Magical Index. He is the second member of God's Right Seat to be introduced in the series. He is infamous for commiting various atrocities against Non-Catholics and Non-Christians and has killed many people who have been declared the enemies of God on behalf of the Roman Orthodox Church. He appears as one of the antagonists of the God's Right Seat Arc where he serves as the primary antagonist of the Document of Constantine Arc. He is the most cruel and psychotic of all the God's Right Seat and Roman Church members. He is voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka in the Japanese version of the anime, while in the English version he is voiced by George Manley in season 2 and Garret Schenk in season 3. Appearance Terra of the Left is an old man with the height similar to that of Touma Kamijou. He has an obscure look on his face with sharklike teeth whenever shown. He wears green ceremonial robes based off of his alignment with the Archangel Raphael. He also has large unruly spikey hair that is also green and has a large green cross on the front of his robes that covers his entire body. He is also skinny and his odd cheeks give him a spike in vitality. Personality Like all members of God's Right Seat, Terra of the Left is a hardcore fanatic who has an extremist devotion to the Roman Orthodox Church and wants to acquire Gohood and become the "One Above God". He strongly believes that God's Right Seat is more important than the entire Roman Church and even the Pope himself. He openly states his demand to guide himself and all the Roman Catholics to Ultimate Salvation and wants to save every soul on earth. He has a disdain towards Non-Catholics viewing them as less than human and not worth saving or giving salvation to. Due to his fascistic view of Non-Catholics, he's been responsible for countless atrocities and crimes committed against Non-Catholics such as Protestants and Non-Christians alike. Terra of the Left is also by far, the most evil out of all the God's Right Seat members as well as the other members of the Roman Orthodox Church in general. This is shown where he's willing to use innocent civilians in Avignon, France and sacrifice them in an effort to protect himself while in Avignon from attacks. This act was horrific enough to get Acqua of the Back to immediately oppose him but Terra said how it would be a waste to not use the church's "human resources" and went ahead with it anyway. He is also delusional,thinking that he is righteous and that he'll be free from Final Judgment despite committing countless acts of violence against Non-Christians and Non-Catholics, such as Protestants, for thinking that they're not worth saving. He always has a psychotic smile on his face and had it for the entirety of his appearance in the series until his death at the hands of Acqua of the Back and being told that he would be sent to Hell. Terra appears to be a genius tactician as he spends much of his time thinking up of complicated plans and is very strict on his plans. He's very concerned with timing as he ordered Acqua to retreat and withdraw from Academy City instead of crushing Touma because of how the timing was inappropriate and he wanted him to use Hyouka Kazakiri. He's also willing to sacrifice spiritual items and even Roman Church members just as long as they serve no purpose for him and he can replace fallen members. Terra of the Left is also the only person who knows about Touma's Imagine Breaker in full detail and even knows about his memory loss as well. Terra also demonstrates traits of arrogance where he's seen in St Peter's Square, Vatican City drinking cheap wine right out in the middle of the square using the excuse of having t replenish his strength. He's also obsessed with salvation and views God's Right Seat to be more important than the entire Roman Orthodoxy and even the Pope himself who he has agitated on several occasions. Chronology Background Nothing much is known about Terra of the Left's early life but what is known is that back in the past, he had been studying the various power relations needed for the Son of God, Jesus Christ, to be killed by Human hands. He eventually managed to create the Execution of Light spell all on his own. He had managed to create the spell by using many tourists to Rome who were Non-Catholic and using them as test subjects for his project. At some point in time, he dawned on the name Terra of the Left and became a member of God's Right Seat. ''Academy City Invasion Arc'' Terra of the Left is first seen where he's one of the agents sent by the Roman Orthodox Church into Academy City alongside both Vento of the Front and Acqua of the Back. Terra makes his actual appearance where he's on the phone with Acqua after he managed to retrieve Vento's unconcious body from her second fight with Touma. He contacts Acqua and tells him to take Vento and withdraw from Academy City and he congratulated him despite the operation being a failure and told him to wait as the timing was not correct. Terra then tells Acqua that the order to withdraw had came from their superior, Fiamma of the Right and that he was to leave immediately. Acqua said that he'd leave with Vento and he hung up the phone. ''Document of Constantine Arc'' Terra appears again where he is in the middle of St Peter's Square in Vatican City sipping on some cheap wine to replenish his strength seemingly before the riots against Academy City begin. Tera of the Left is aligned with the Archangel Raphael and he's granted the power to replenish his strength and based on the archangel partaking in the earth's harvests. He managed to finish his drink and while leaving, there's a conversation between Acqua of the Back and Pope Matthai Reese about Terra's unruly behavior. Terra then begins his plot to acquire the Document of Constantine, a powerful marigal artifact that belongs to the Roman Orthodox Church and can "make whatever the Pope says come true" (most likely distort reality to use against Academy City), and use it to cause chaos to weaken Academy City and convince the Russian Achievement Church (Russian Orthodox Church) to join the side of the Roman Church. Acqua then hears on how Terra plans to use innocent civilians as human shields and rejects it but Terra of the Left goes ahead with it anyway saying how it would be a waste not to use the church's "human resources" and heads to the city of Avignon in Southern France. For much of the story arc, Terra spends his time in the Palais des Papes (Palace of the Popes) where he sets up his base of operations in the city and rallies together his forces. He rallies many Roman Church magicians and is using the Document of Constantine to instigate riots in Avignon. The riots in the city became the more violent riots out of all the other riots going on on October against Academy City. He then sets up a spell around thr Vatican-Avignon Ley Line to detect any intruders coming into the city. The spell later on detects Touma Kamijou, Motoharu Tsuchimikado, and other Academy City Forces arrive in the city and Terra responds by ordering the Roman Church magicians insitgate another riot in Avignon to intercept them and distract them. Terra of the Left then detects Touma and Itsuwa and heads towards a museum where the two of the are at where he breaks down the wall behind them and attacks them with his flour guillotine attack against Touma which destroys Itsuwa's spear. Terra of the Left appears right in front of Touma and is surprised how he was able to deflect his attack. Touma then asks for Terra's identity to which he responds by revealing his name while he takes his flour and forms another guillotine blade to use against Touma. Touma and Terra then engage in a fight until Motoharu arrives and shoots a magical origami figure though Terra uses a balance spell to deflect the attack from him. Eventually however, Avignon comes under attack as Academy City Military Forces begin to arrive in the city which Terra of the Left uses their arrival to escape and allows civilians to be killed in an effort to paint Academy City as nihilistic murderers and flees back to his main base in the Palace of the Popes when Academy City Forces begin bombing the entire city of Avignon and Mikoto Misaka had noticed the French Government not responding to the event. However, Touma Kamijou and Terra of the Left eventually confront each other for one last time in their final confrontation and they begin to fight. Terra and Touma are equally matched as Terra is still able to hold his ground despite being weakened and is able to lash out attacks against Touma and can deflect attacks directed at him. Halfway through the fight, Touma asks Terra why he is allowing so many innocent civilians to die at the hands of the battle and why did he even involve them. Terra responds by saying that he desires salvation and he wants to bring it to others and he hopes to use these conflicts in an effort to spread his desires. Touma then fires back at Terra saying that God wouldn't spread salvation through conflicts and that it's not the fault of the Roman Orthodox Church saying how Orsola and Agnese are not twisted and are good people. He then blames Terra himself and accuses him of not knowing what salvation really means. Eventually however, Touma is able to defeat Terra of the Left with one punch to the face and he knocks him out and Touma uses the Imagine Breaker to destroy the Document of Constantine. Terra manages to grab Touma and demands more information about the Imagine Breaker when a bomber flies over and knocks them unconscious due to debris. Terra had survived and he eventually fled back to the Vatican where he met up with Acqua of the Back in St. Peter's Basilica and told him how the mission was still accomplished despite the destruction of the Document fo Constantine since the Russian Achievement Church had allied itself with the Roman Orthodox Church and the Anglican Church had allied with Academy City. Acqua then asks if Terra had used innocent civilians and children for his Execution of the Light spell which Terra says yes and says how Pagans (Non-Catholics) weren't even human. This infuriated Acqua as he smashed one of the pillars of the basilica and cut Terra in half as the last straw to his never-ending attrocities. Terra still has his same look believing that salvation is coming but then, Acqua tells him that his atrocities would not go unnoticed by God and that he would be sent to Hell. He then has a look of disdain and Terra of the Left then finally dies. Following his death, the Pope came in and said to Acqua not to damage to architecture of the basilica. Powers & Abilities Cunning and ruthless, Terra of the Left is one of the most feared and respected warriors in the entire Roman Orthodox Church. As a member of God's Right Seat, he has blessings from God, alignments with the archangels, angelic magic, and has more authority than the entire Roman Church clergy. He's also by far, the most ruthless and psychotic warrior of the entire series due to his evilness and actions. *'Divine Powers': Terra of the Left has many of his powers as divine gifts from God like all members of God's Right Seat. He's blessed with God's Medicine and is aligned with the Archangel Raphael who also has control over nature giving Terra the same ability as well. Terra is able to partake in the Earth's harvests and can use the elements from nature to replenish his strength and become stronger. *'Execution of the Light': Terra of the Left is only seen using one spell but it is still powerful though. His main ability is a spell he created himself known as the Execution of the Light (in Japanese: 光の処刑, Hikari no Shokei) which allows him to alter the "hierarchy" of everything around him. With this spell, Terra can take flour, which represents the Flesh of God according to the Idol Theory, and manipulate it to form various weapons like blades and guillotines. He's seen using blade attacks against Touma Kamijou during the conflict in Avignon, France where he launches a series of blade attacks against Touma only to have them get repelled by Imagine Breaker. Gallery Ilp86.jpg|Design of Terra's weapons and abilities Anime-ToAru-Kamijou-Touma-Terra-of-the-Left-1140987.jpeg|Terra of the Left vs Touma Kaimjou Index v14 274.jpg|Terra uses a guillotine attack against Touma Terra profile.jpg|Terra in the Toaru Majutsu no Index II anime trailer Trivia *Terra is often considered to be the darkest Toaru Majutsu no Index villain. *Terra's assumed name is Italian for Earth. *Terra of the Left was featured in the trailer for the Toaru Majutsu no Index II series but never actually appeared physically in the anime. Instead, he made an appearance on the phone when Acqua fo the Back was with Vento and they were leaving Academy City. *He might be one of the primary antagonists of the third anime season. *Due to his evilness, Terra of the Left acts like a Magic Side version to Gensei Kihara based on how immoral the two of them are, their willingness to sacrifice innocent people for their causes, and their disrespect for human life which even their partners objected to. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Force of Nature Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Damned Souls Category:Legacy Category:God Wannabe Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Nihilists Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Nameless